Jar Of Hearts
by vampiregirl2808
Summary: Edward Left Bella In New Moon & Never Came Back. Now Years Later They Meet In A Bar. What Will Happened? How Will Edward React? & Most Important How Does Bella Feel? Probably A One-Shot. Please Give It A Chance ! Thanks !  ;


He walks in the bar. I instantly see him, as does every woman here. He's still as beautiful as I remember. Copper hair wild and out of place, walking with such grace it would make even the greatest of dancers feel clumpsy. Our eyes lock, he looks so suprised I also laugh. He recovers and quickly flashes me the crooked smile I use to love. He makes his way though the crowd and is soon standing right infront of me.

"Hello Bella," He says in a way that use to make my heart skip I beat.

"Edward," Is all I say.

"How have you been?"

"Wonderful. You?"

"Okay," He answers.

_Well this is akward._ I think. We both stare at each other, waiting for the other to break the slince. I look down and breaking eye contact first.

"I've Missed You-" "I Have to-" We both said at the same time.

My head snaps up. Wait, did I just hear that? No way, I must be hearing things, he left me. He told me that he didn't want me , that I wasn't good enough. I was just a toy, a distraction.

"Bella. You don't know how much I have missed you. How many times I wanted to come back. To be here with you. Marry you, spend eternity together. I should've never left you the way I did or told you those awful things. Bella, I lied. I wanted you, I still do. You are an amazing person, and your so important to me. Your my life. Your the only reason to live. I've been so lost since I left- " He said In a rushed. I blinked slowly. This can't be happening .

"-Bella, I Love you so much. Please take me-"

"Edward. Stop. " I said stoping him before he could finsh what he was saying.

"You can't just barge in on my life and expect me to take you back. That's not how it works. I not a child anymore. I've went to college , I have a career, an house, a whole life. " I said looking him straight in the eyes.

"Bella, Please-"

_Now, Ladies and Entlemen What You All Have Been Waiting For Bella Swan._

"Edward, I have To go, " I said already walking to the stage.

"Can we talk-" He asked. I barely heard him over the crowd.

"Later, Okay?" I said as I got on the stage, knowing he could hear me.

"Hey. How you'll doing? I'm Bella and I am gonna sing for you'll tonight," I said in the mic.

The crowd cheered loudly. Man, I'll never get use to that.

"I'm Gonna be singing one of my own. It's called Jar Of Hearts, Hope you'll like it."

I know, I can't take one more step towards you  
>'Cause all that's waiting is regret<br>Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
>You lost the love I loved the most<p>

I learned to live half alive  
>And now you want me one more time<p>

And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<p>

I hear you're asking all around  
>If I am anywhere to be found<br>But I have grown too strong  
>To ever fall back in your arms<p>

I've learned to live half alive  
>And now you want me one more time<p>

And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<p>

And It took so long just to feel alright  
>Remember how to put back the light in my eyes<br>I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
>'Cause you broke all your promises<br>And now you're back  
>You're lookin' to get me back<p>

And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<p>

And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>Don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<p>

Who do you think you are?  
>Who do you think you are?<br>Who do you think you are? 

I looked at Edward as I sang the last verse. There was a look of shock on his face.

The crowd went wild. I smiled.

"I'm guessing you'll liked it?" I laughed.

I chorse of 'Yea's and 'Hell Yea's were shouted.

"Thanks guys. I'll be back in ten." I said and walked off the stage.

As I walked off the stage he wrapped his arms around me. I throw my arms around his neck .

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yea,"

"I'm so proud of you. You were amazing." He said kissing my timple.

"Thanks, and you know what? It wasn't that hard, not when I have you here. " I said before kissing him hard. He Pulls away after a minute. I pout.

"Awww, Don't pout," He says laughing.

"That's was mean," I stick my tonuge out at him. He rolls his eyes.

"I think we have have put on a big enough show," He says .

I look back to were Edward had been and he's gone. I turn and look back at Jacob.

"Pshhh, I Don't Care," I say pulling him back to me.

"Man, I love you," He says pulling me closer.

I smile.

"I Know," I say before kissing him.

Okay I Know I Shouldn't Be Writing Any New Stories But This Popped In My Head And I Had To Write It . So What Do You Think? Good Or Bad ?


End file.
